Una Promesa por Aquellos que Esperan
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Sasuke finalmente regresa a Konoha, la aldea que una vez le dio todo pero que sin darse cuenta le había arrebatado su orgullo y el de su clan. Busca venganza pero antes necesita verla y disculparse con ella. Sasuke-Sakura, ligero spoiler del manga.


**Una Promesa por Aquellos que Esperan **

Hitotsu hitotsu ga taisetsu na kioku. Kyou no youni itsuno hi mo kimi to tomoni..

_Esas hermosas memorias, cada una de ellas al igual que hoy, las comparto siempre contigo._

_******-- -- -- -- -- --**_

Se encontraban a menos de un día de jornada, si seguían a ese ritmo seguro en unas cuantas horas verían el territorio que se proponían destruir, y dado que su líder continuaba avanzando en completo silencio nadie cuestionó, ni preguntó por los verdaderos propósitos de dirigirse hacía aquel lugar, tan solo se conformaban con seguirle el paso al hombre.

Sin tomarlos en cuenta hizo una parada en territorios que él bien conocía y sin más se plantó sobre los restos caídos de lo que en antaño fuese un gran roble y esperó a que el resto se le uniera, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no respondería ninguna de sus preguntas. Se dirigieron miradas entre ellos hasta que finalmente cada uno se apostó a una distancia prudente del otro.

Entonces, con esa fría expresión recargando su mentón sobre sus dos manos, manteniendo la rudeza en su mirada como sí frente a él existiera un constante enemigo, que amenaza con mostrarse superior en cuanto bajé la guardia; elevó el rostro al cielo. La noche se había precipitado, había caído mucho antes de lo anunciado, la negrura ocultaba a todo aquello que quisiera pasar desapercibido y la inmensidad de la luna con su plateado color alumbrará los rincones donde se posaba.

Sasuke observó por largo rato el astro que estaba casi sobre ellos como si entre la luz que ésta proyectaba y las sombras se encontrarán lo que buscaba.

_-La misma luna de esa vez-_ Pensó con cierta amargura y sin ser conciente de semejante recuerdo.

Meditó un instante sobre aquel hecho que tanto se esforzaba en olvidar, que otra persona ajena a su existencia había hecho regresar y sobre lo que sería su siguiente objetivo, sin apartar la mirada del objeto circular que seguía su lento y monótono transcurso.

Aun no estaba seguro de creer al cien por cien la historia que aquella especie de bufón le había contado, pero se dio cuenta que aquel cuento lo sabía sumido en un enmarañado abismo de dudas, como una droga que mantiene al cerebro bajo un sopor por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

Finalmente se replanteó el objetivo principal que lo había arrastrado hacía ese lugar y la imagen ya gastada por recurrir a ella durante su exilió figuró de entre sus recuerdos, siendo sustituida por la figura reciente de la joven mujer que no hacia mucho había tenido frente a él; la misma sarcástica sonrisa que solía mostrarle a la chica asomó por sus labios pero esta vez encrudecida y más lóbrega y delirante como signo inminente de la acritud del pasó del tiempo sobre su existencia.

Se puso de pie siendo imitado al instante por sus compañeros, les dio la espalda y a pesar de estar conciente que no tenía la obligación de hablarles lo hizo con el mismo tonó molesto y arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

**-"A partir de ahora ya no los necesito. Konoha es mía"-**

Cada uno notó el mismo gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir, ni cuestionar las palabras del hombre en su lugar se concentraron en pensar cual sería su siguiente rumbo, cada uno lo mentalizó y como mutuo acuerdo dieron del mismo modo la espalda a su ex líder, excepto por la confundida chica que permaneció de pie sin decir nada.

Extendió su mano hacía él y pretendió avanzar hasta donde Sasuke estaba aún con las palabras que usaría formándose en su mente.

Karin sintió la mano de su compañero, giró el rostro hacía él mirándolo con el ceño molesto mientras él negaba con el gesto, obligándola a desistir en su inútil intento por retener al hombre. La mujer enarcó una ceja en un altanero y despreocupado gesto mientras una socarrona sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

**-"De cualquier forma nunca me gusto el color rosa como a Sasuke"-** soltó con sorna mientras se unía al grupo que ya se alejaba.

El aludido observó con el rabillo del ojo la última mirada que la chica le dirigía antes de ponerse en marcha hacía lo que alguna vez fue su aldea.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había tenido que pasar antes de que se acostumbrara a caminar con el rostro viendo al frente y no hacía abajo, cuantos golpes por ser incapaz de actuar con celeridad y gritos por parte de su maestra tuvo que soportar antes de recobrar y acrecentar la confianza en si misma, que nunca; hasta la partida y olvido fingido del Uchiha había logrado.

Pero ahora había vuelto a avanzar sin prestar atención al frente, volvía a sentirse como una niña perdida y asustada, como una persona que pierde con facilidad su personalidad en cuanto la carga del pasado la azota sin previó aviso.

Hacia tiempo que las lágrimas no surcaban sus mejillas, el dolor en su pecho difícilmente lo encontraba y el vacío en su estomago mezcla de miedo y de soledad no acudían a ella como un síntoma de enfermedad. El viejo recuerdo del chico poca importancia tenía ante la firme imagen del hombre que había visto hacía poco en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Y la continua batalla que librara su ser ante la determinación y la derrota por no ser capaz de retenerlo una vez más a su lado la hacían lamentar su constante debilidad, su promesa de ser fuerte se desvanecía como el frío viento invernal ante la primavera, pero el viejo peso de la soledad y del tonto amor que le profesaba comenzaba a quemar su interior.

Poca importancia le dio al paso del tiempo y a la oscuridad que lentamente la envolvió y condujo hacía un lugar que podría ser considerado tabú.

Caminó avanzando entre los escombros que habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo y que por alguna especie de estigma y temor nadie se había molestado en limpiar, quedando la mayoría del desastre como testigo inminente y mudo de la masacre llevada a cabo hace algunos años.

La luna iluminó por un instante el lugar antes de sumirlo en la negrura espectral de la noche y el ambiente. Sus instintos internos reaccionaron antes de ser consiente, observó al frente reteniendo en el acto su respiración sin ser consiente de esto, su garganta se cerró en una abrasadora sensación, sus ojos se abnegaron en futuras lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, como lo haría un niño que recibe la llegada de una persona inesperada pero importante.

El hombre frente a ella la miró con indiferencia, percibiendo el sonido de su voz apagada cuando murmuró su nombre, sintiendo en el acto como los frágiles brazos de la chica se cerraban rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo que le indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

**-"Sasuke...Sasuke, sabía que volvería, estaba segura que lo harías"-**

La melodiosa voz de la chica se mezcló con el dolor de su llanto en una sincronía que denotaba todo lo que podría sentir hacía él. Y sin dejar de abrazarlo sus piernas cedieron ante su peso cayendo lentamente mientras sentía como las manos del ninja se ceñían a su cintura hasta quedar los dos sentados entre los escombros del antiguo barrio Uchiha.

Escondió su lloroso rostro entre el pecho del hombre notando la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del ninja, una radiante sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, agradeciendo que todas sus suplicas y plegarias hubieran sido finalmente escuchadas. Permaneció un tiempo en esa posición dejando que el cuerpo de Sasuke le brindará esa protección que por tanto tiempo había buscado, en tanto que él ocupaba ese lapso en deslizar su mano por el cabello de la chica.

El Uchiha le permitió a la chica esos minutos de paz, aunque por un instante se preguntó si hacía bien en llenarla nuevamente de ilusiones y promesas.

**-"¿Sasuke?"-**

**-"Hmmp"-** La dulce voz de la kunoichi lo hizo apartar la vista de la luna y mirar a su jovial rostro.

**-"Ahora que haz regresado el equipo siete volverá a ser el de antes. Hay muchas cosas que debes de saber pero yo me encargare de..."-** Fue interrumpida por la masculina y cálida voz del hombre.

**-"Sakura, lo lamento"-**

Pronunció asegurándose que la mirada de la chica lo mirara solo a él, y antes de que sus labios articularan alguna palabra la atrajo hacía él en un abrazo que resulto inesperado para ambos.

**-"Lo lamento tanto"-**

Volvió a murmurar pero esta vez no pudo definir si se disculpaba por el tiempo que la había dejado, por las lágrimas que sabía Sakura había derramado por él o si le pedía perdón por lo que vislumbraba en su futuro.

Esta vez fue ella quien se apartó del él, mirando aún con esa maravillosa sonrisa su rostro. Sasuke vio como las lágrimas aperladas aún coronaban sus mejillas y como sus propios ojos se veían entre el esmeralda de los ojos de la chica.

Con precaución apartó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica llevándola a su propia espalda procurando que el silbido que hacía la katana al desenfundar fuese mínimo y al parecer lo fue porque Sakura no se dio cuenta de nada.

Y con esa frialdad tan justa en él deslizó el filo del arma sobre la virginal piel de la chica, repasando sin ningún remordimiento el rumbo del arma y calculando que órganos dañaba, la cálida sangre humedeció con un constante flujo su ropa mientras veía como el rostro de la chica se descomponía en un nuevo llanto sin apartar la mirada de él.

Su ahora debilitada mano se apoyó en su pecho al tiempo que la fuerza iba abandonando su cuerpo. Lentamente el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando y en un último instante trató de murmurar su nombre pero todo intento fue en vano.

Sasuke sostuvo con firmeza el arma en su lugar hasta asegurarse que su misión estaba cumplida, la deslizó con una delicadeza que se confundía con ternura fuera del cuerpo de la kunoichi, la tomó con su mano libre recostándola sobre la fría calle, con la palma de su mano cerro sus ojos en un acto solemne, la miró una última vez antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda.

Blandió el arma apartando de ella la sangre aún fresca antes de enfundarla y sin mirar atrás se encaminó hacía su firme propósito de destruir la villa que tiempo atrás le arrebató todo a él y a su clan. Lo hizo sin dudar un instante bajo la protección de la noche, de esa misma luna ahora rojiza y con aquella delirante y perturbada sonrisa sobrepuesta en su siempre frío rostro.

Convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo ocurrido no era otra cosa que un acto de piedad hacía la persona que durante tanto tiempo aguardó por su regreso.

* * *

Bueno no tengo nada en contra de Sakura o Sasuke pero por cosas del destino me gusto este giro en la historia, aunque es algo corto y breve con un poco de spoiler de los últimos capitulos del manga. De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


End file.
